Karma's a b
by jayer
Summary: Eric gets a phone call from someone he doesn't want to talk to. Who tells him the best news they'd had in weeks. from Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

"Whoa, someone looks like crap." Johnny shook his head. "Sloane still won't talk to you."

Eric poured himself a cup of coffee. "No, she talked."

"Let me guess. It wasn't a kiss and make up sex talk."

"More like a 'I think we need some time apart so I'm moving to Paris for a year. Don't bother to call and I won't send you a postcard' talk."

"Ouch."

"I got something that might cheer you up." Turtle walked in reading a paper. He handed it to Eric.

"The Reporter?"

"Check out the item on page 2."

Eric sat down and flipped open the page. He sipped his coffee and picked at the omelet Johnny set down in front of him as he read.

"Morning." Vince walked in yawning.

"Morning." Eric looked up, an amused grin on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Aquaman has drowned." Turtle laughed.

"Is he baked?"

Eric shook his head. "Not exactly."

"Okay, so what's up?"

"Well according to this morning's Reporter, Aquaman 2 has been forced on the back burner due to a little accident." Eric slid the paper over and reached his breakfast.

"Accident? What someone let the water out of the tank?"

"Worse. Jake went to New York do visit buddies Heath and Michelle. Something about some kind of Christening. Poor guy gets run off the road. He's got a fractured collarbone and a broken arm."

"That's not funny, that's terrible." Vince leaned against the counter. "How can you guys laugh about someone getting hurt?"

"We ain't laughing about that." Turtle snickered. "We're laughing about Woody."

Vince looked at Eric, confused.

"Last week they announced that Jake was signed up for Woody Allen's next big film. It's supposed to start filming in April."

"Jake's gonna have at least three or four good months of physical therapy before he can start training for all the stunt work --"

"And apparently the contracts for the Allen project are signed, sealed and delivered. Warners will never be able to film the whole thing before Jake's due in London."

"So Warner's is screwed." Vince grinned. "Yeah, that is a little funny. I mean they must be pissed."

"Yeah. They were all set to fast track the FX work so they would be ready for a Labor Day Weekend release. Now they are losing weeks off the schedule. They'll be lucky if they can get it ready by Christmas."

"No way are they gonna put it up against Harry Potter 5."

"Not unless someone is crazy. At best it's Summer '08. And you know what two years between films can do to a franchise."

"Couldn't have happened to a better studio." Vince held up his juice glass in a toast.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remember Jessica Farrell."

"Jessica Farrell." Eric shook his head. "Nothing."

"Come on, E. Jessica. Cheerleader. Flaming red hair. Big chest."

"Only red head with a big chest I remember was the top of the pyramid."

"That's Jessica." Vince laughed as they walked down the hall.

"Her name wasn't Jessica. It was Jody."

"You sure?"

"Positive. She sat next to me in Geometry class. Game days I would knock my pencil off my desk so she'd pick it up."

"And you'd look down her top. That's horrible."

"I was fifteen and horny. What's horrible is all I ever got was a look."

Eric opened his locker to a buzzing noise. He pulled out his phone, hissing as he looked at the display.

"Her again?"

"Fifteen calls. You'd think after fifteen calls she'd figure out that I don't want to talk to her." Eric pulled off his robe and quickly pulled on his clothes.

"You know, E, the point of treating you to a massage was to get you to relax. You look more stressed than ever."

"I'm not stressed. I'm annoyed."

"Any more annoyed and you'll give yourself an ulcer." Vince shook his head. "Call Ari. Have him tell her to back off. That there's nothing we have to say to her."

"You're right. I'll call him right" Eric's phone rang. He flipped it open. "Ari, I was just about to call you."

"Good. Cause I have something I want you to do."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Take Dana Gordon's call."

"Ari, Gordon sat there while her boss lied to our faces. Vince wants nothing to do with her or her boss."

"Trust me, Eric. You will want to take her call."

"Why is that?"

"Cause her boss is gone."

"What?"

"Alan Grey is gone. Kaput. Fired. Dana is in charge of Aquaman and she wants to apologize to Vince and to you for everything."

"You shitting me?"

"Nope. E she's about to call you again. For me, pick up the phone and hear her out. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll hear her out."


End file.
